Little Sister
by DetentionAce
Summary: What if Spencer Reid had another life he hadn't told anyone about. A little sister, from his father, that no one knew? What if this sister happened to get in alot of trouble? Semi-AU. Potential Mogan/Reid Slash
1. Are You Worried Yet?

**This is a semi-AU fic. I know that Mrs. Beauregard and Julia have nothing to do with Spencer in the show, same with Dawson, but I thought it'd be a fun fic anyway.**

**The only people I own are Mrs. Beauregard, Julia, Dawson and the police officers. The rest are owned by the creaters of Criminal Minds. No copywrite is intended.**

The case had been fairly simple, depending on your point of veiw. The Unsub, a man by the name of Charles Cotter, had kidnapped and murdered three woman in a small secluded town in southern Idoho. The team had caught Cotter within three days, saving one of his vitims from a similar fate than the others.

The team were on the plane back from Idiho when he got the call. Spencer Reid was trying to sleep, for he never got much of it when they were away on cases. He was just about dozed off when his phone rang. Groaning he picked it up, emiting a groggy, "Reid." into the contraption. Morgan, across the isle, couldn't help but laugh at the younger agent's tone. Spencer would have turned to give him a glare, if it hadn't been for the voice on the other line.

"Spencer!" Called a woman he knew very well from the other end of the call. Spencer's eyes opened wide and his face flickered with what could have been fear at the sound of his name. This Morgan noticed, and curiously tried to listen into the conversation. "Spencer Reid, is that you?" Called the voice again.

Spencer, now fully awake, took a deep breath. Trying to regain his composer after being so thuroly shocked. "Yee-ees its me." He stuttered, closing his eyes for a breif moment he regained his composer. "Mrs. Beauregard? It that you ma'am?" He asked, his hazel eyes staring off into some space, as if recalling a memory from a long time ago.

"Yes, Spencer, it's me." The woman said, Spencer's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you want?" He almost growled, seeming angry now that his suspsions were confirmed.

"Calm down Spencer." Mrs. Beauregard said in a soft voice. "I know you are still mad about what happened, and I know you are probably reliving it right now, but you know as well as I do that I wanted her to stay with you. But she couldn't. That was against all rules." She continued. "I'm truly sorry about that. But I am afraid there are more pressing matters to deal with." Her voice sounded concerned, Spencer began to get worried,

Sadly she had been correct, his memory of that day was fresh in his mind. The day his little sister was taken from him.

_The sun was hot, for it was mid-summer, but that meant nothing to Spencer, he was from Vagas after all. The police were sitting outside his front door, awaiting his answer. He already knew what they wanted though. They were here about Julia, his little sister, but he wasn't about to just give her up. With a deep breath he calmed his temper and slid the bolt, opening the door. In front of 23 year old Spencer Reid stood three men. One man stood centered between the two, he was significantly older than the others, probably mid 40's, and his bacge read sherif. His name was, in fact, Sherif Jonhston. He was the cheif of all police in the small town. Flanking him on the right was constable Keiner, and on the left was a new member of the squadren, Officer Prenam. Johnston's face was emotionless as he spoke. "Spencer Reid, we have been ordered by state law to remove one...Julia Roberts...from your care imideatly." He said, taking a step forward. But Spencer wasn't about to let him just take the little girl away._

"_What gives you the right?" He asked, eyes sherif looked shocked that he would counter against the police like this, but he soon got over this and looked to his right. _

_Keiner then spoke, "By order of the state, we have all athority to remove this child from your care. You are not fit for care for a child, nor are you, in any way, her legal caretaker." _

_Spencer was furious now. "I am her god damned older brother, in what way do I not her legal caretaker!" He yelled at the officers. _

_Johnston frowned and Keiner shook his head. "It was stated by her father, whom you know quite well I've been told, that when he was to pass her care was to be imediatly passed over to one...Mrs. Jane Beauregard." The constable stated plainly. Spencer was at a loss, their was nothing else he could do, the care was legalized._

_As he stepped out of the way, allowing the officers to pass through his door, he saw Mrs. Beauregard standing not a foot away. Her van was parked in the drive and her face was solem, but triuphant. She better be happy now, she had won custody over his sister, after years of fighting for it. _

_A tear was in Spencer's eye as he closed the door on the scene taking place on his front lawn. A screaming seven year old girl was being caried to Mrs. Beauregard's van by a very preturpbed Officer – Prenam. All the while she shouted at him. "Spencer!" She called. "Spencer Help!" But all he could do was ignore her. The tear refused to fall, though, until finally, at the end of her protests, the little girl yelled, "Bulls-Eye!" That was what brought them, and for the first time in almost four years, Spencer allowed himself to cry._

"Spencer. I understand that you are angry, I would be too, but we really need to talk." Mrs. Beauregard said in a careful voice.

Spencer waited a moment, pausing, then he spoke softly, but sternly. "There is nothing I need to talk about with you." He said, attempting to end the call.

Mrs. Beauregard let out two words before he could. Two words that made him stop and his eyes widen in fear. Those words were, "Its Julia."

Spencer took a deep breath, he could sense everyone watching him, worried, but he raised his hand as if to say 'its cool.' "What. Did. You. Do." He said, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing! I swear. I'm just really worried."

"What happened?"

"I saw her, she was running down the road..."

"She's a teenager, they do that."

"...but she was limping. And holding her arm. And...Spencer I think something happened!"

Those were the words that caused Spencer to almost drop the phone. His little sister was hurt and he hadn't done anything to prevent it. What kind of brother was that of him? "Julia..." He whispered to himself, under the impression that no one had heard him, but in fact one certain member of his team had.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, positive." She replied. Spencer took another deep breath and layed out exactally what she needed to do.

"Mrs. Beauregard. I need you to find her. You need to bring her home and lock all the doors. Keep her away from all windows and make sure no one sees her." He said, his worry threatening to consume him.

"Okay."

"Then you need to call Dawson." He finished, knowing what would come next.

Mrs. Beauregard gasped on the other end. "NO WAY! I am not bringing that freak back to this town. Never."

Spencer sighed, he had guessed that this would come. "Mrs. Beauregard, he is the only person I trust with her safety. Until I can get over there, I need to know she'll be okay. Please do this, if not for me, for Julia." He sated plainly.

With a sighed, Mrs. Beauregard replied softly. "Okay." And that was that.

Spencer hung up the phone as the plane landed. He could feel Morgan's eyes on him, but didnt' speak. As they began to pile of the jet, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Pretty Boy, is everything alright?" Morgan asked, making no attempted to hide his worry. Spencer didn't turn around, he coughed so his voice would appear as normal as possible.

"Yes Morgan, everythings fine." He replied, but Morgan, obvioulsy, didn't believe him. Still the older agent didn't say a word. Spencer shook out of Morgan's grasp and walked of the jet like everyone else, getting into one of the vans and closing his eyes for the ride back to the B.A.U.


	2. It's Really You?

**Again - Dawson, Julia, and Mrs. Beauregard are the only characters witch belong to me. I do not own the ****others. No, not even the beautiful Spencer Reid, though I wish I did. -**  
><strong>Please Reid and Reveiw. Anyone who is interested in this, I want to know if you, as my reader's, wish for <strong>**somthing in particular to happen. Shall Dawson be attacked by a member of the town? Shall Spencer go over his ****time limit and Hotch have to come get him? Anything really. Love to know what your up to.**

**~ Lex**

The ride back to the B.A.U. was what one would call normal, at least to anyone other than Spencer Reid. He sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, Hotch was driving. Behind him was JJ. JJ and Hotch were inversed in a deep conversation about Jack, Henry and the pro's and con's with having young children. There were lots of laughs, and many, many moments of advice from the older of the two profilers. Spencer sat with his head against the window, staring out into the open feilds they drove by, the busy buildings. He was imagining the perfectly normal lives everyone out there was having, not worrying about the anything. No annoying father's who had, in one single moment of signing a contract. No little sister's that always somehow found themselves in impecable danger. No old woman complaining to you about every single damn thing that happened, even though they took your in tire life away in a series of sorrow-bringing screams and tear-fillled minutes. And definitly no ex-con men coming to save the day, even when everyone he needs to save thinks he is a maniac but he is still trusted with the life of earlier mentioned little sister.

The drive was over long before any of them, especially one certain genius-child, expected. Hotch parked the SUV outside the building, just like he always did. JJ exited the vehicle, followed soon by her driver, just like they always did. And the pair of them began the short walk to the front doors, just like everyone always did. But the one thing that was different about this day was the Hotch noticed one member of his team was not headed inside the building, or even exiting the truck at all. He stopped in front of the building, Rossi turned to give him a questioning look, but he just shook his head. The older agent gave him a slight nod and continued down his path towards the rest of the team.

Hotch turned on his heel and headed back to the SUV he had recently been driving, at a pace hardly considered normal. He reached the black vehicle to see his youngest agent, Dr. Spencer Reid, sitting on the passenger side. Spencer's head was back against the rest, his eyes open wide and his face held a concered, yet fairly distant expression. He sighed and open the driver's side door, sliding into the seat next to his friend and placing a concerned hand on Spencer's shoulder. The long haired boy turned his head, after a second's hesitation. His face was suddenly full of pain, as if he had wanted anything but to be caught by anyone in the state he was at theat moment in time. "Hotch...I..uh..I was..uh..just heading in." Spencer stammered, but his the look in his boss's eyes told him to stop.  
>"Reid, what's wrong kid?" The older man asked, his voice full of concern. It instantly reminded Spencer of how Morgan had sounded only a half hour ago.<br>Spencer shook his head. "Its...I can't really talk about it Hotch, really." He replied, already hearing Morgan's responce to his words if he were ther. 'Can't, or won't pretty boy.' He frowned. Hotch didn't look impressed with the answer, but he respected Spencer's wish to keep what was on his mindquiet and simply nodded. "You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here to listen Reid." Spencer looked up at his boss and smiled a sad smile. Then he set into buisness.  
>"Actually Hotch, could I ask you something?" He asked, Hotch nodded, either confused or concerned. Or maybe both. "Could I take some time off, just for a while. Some...problems arouse and I have to...tend to them?" He said, picking every word carefully, making sure not to give to much away.<br>Hotch looked like he didn't like the idea much, but he tried not to show it. "How long its a while Reid?" He asked.

Spencer took a moment to think about it, but the idea of actually going out and seeing his sister again scared him. Almost as much as the idea that he would see Dawson again, after three whole years. Gosh, that would be a...pleasent reunion. "Two weeks, tops..." He began, but then he added. "If I'm gone any longer, you can set Garcia to work tracking me down and come and drag me back. Okay?" He asked, Hotch's face gave the hint of a smile at Spencer's oddly placed chuckle and he nodded stiffly, still obviously not okay with the idea.  
>"Alright kid, two weeks, then I come and get you." He said, turning and opening the door. Spencer sat there for a moment, considering whether he'd done the right thing, but then he shook his head and exited the truck. Any idea that would help him help his little sister was good idea, no matter how bad the consequences would be for him. If she was alright, the world would be okay.<p>

When he entered the bull pen, everyone was doing whatever it was they normally did after a case. Everyone that was, except for Morgan. The older black male was standing in front of Spencer's desk, his arms crossed, waiting for the arrival of the genius. The second Spencer moved towards his place in the office that belonged to him, Morgan erupted. "Reid, you need to tell me what's going on. Don't you dare say that it's nothing, because it is obviously nothing!" He almost screamed at his best friend, Spencer opened his mouth to reply, but the look on Morgan's face made him closed his mouth. Morgan glared and went to continue on his rant, but the ringing of Spencer's cell phone.  
>Spencer blushed and reached down to his pocket to get the phone. When he read the collar ID he sighed and muttered an excuse, moving down the hall to the break room and closing the door behind him. Sneakily, though quite obviously to everyone in the bull pen, Morgan followed. He placed an ear up to the door and listened into Spencer's cell phone conversation.<p>

"Spencer Reid." Spencer said, knowing that the person calling him already knew that. Though when a voice returned his greeting, it wasn't exatally who he expected. No, old Jane Beauregard wasn't on the other end of his phone call as the caller ID had suggested. Nor was it his little sister Julia.  
>The person on the other side of the call was, in fact, a male. He was aproximentally 28 years old, had known Spencer for five years and probably knew more about the genius than he did himself. If you have yet to guess who it was on the other end, and if you do need me to tell you than you might need to pay attention better to the story, then I am please to inform you that I will not say, but you will find out eventually.<br>"Hey babe, you working that hot little ass of your off like I know you love to do?" Said a heavy voice. It held the love and care that Spencer knew his friend for, but was laiden down with years of trouble and violence. To this day Spencer didn't think it was fair that a child as young as his friend had been would have to go through what he had. It didn't make sense how the world could to that to such a sweet and caring person.  
>"D-D-Dawson? Is that really you?" Spencer stuttered, he wasn't scared, it was just that he found the fact hard to believe.<br>"Ya Spence, it's me babe." Dawson replied, understanding Spencer's causiousness. But now that Dawson had confirmed his identity, Spencer almost fainted from shock.

It had been three years since he had last seen Dawson, but the two wrote and contacted one another all thevtime. He remembered the meeting like it had been yesterday, but, unfortionitly, he was like that with everything.

_It was nearly midnight when Dawson texted him. Spencer groggily opened his phone and read the message, his __brain registering the words a fraction slower than it would have been if he hadn't been almost completly __asleep, but he still read it faster than could be human. 'Hey, I know it's late, but can you come and meet __me? Under the town sign. Please, I need to talk to you, NOW.' He sighed and shook his head, moving to slip __out of bed. If Dawson was up and asking him to do something at 12 o'clock in the morning, it had to be __important. His boyfriend never got up before noon on an average day. He pulled a jacket off the bed, some __sweatpants on top of his boxers and some shoes from by the door he opened the window and climbed outside. It __wasn't that he would get in trouble if he left this late, for he no longer lived with any guardian. It was __just that his little sister, Julia, whom he used to take care of, slept just down the hall and would wake if he __tried to exit thrugh the front. Though, sadly, it was just an old habit. Julia was taken from him a year __before._

_Only fifteen minutes later he was under the town sign, Dawson sat next to him. The larger boy had one arm __around his shoulders, the other held his hand tightly. He was obvioulsy worried about something. "Spencer, __there's a bit of a problem." He began, and Spencer, being the genius that he was, knew exactally what would __come next. "The town, they...uh...Well you know that they don't like me right?" Spencer nodded. "Well, the __have decided that I am to dangerous to be around here anymore." Spencer looked up at him, clearly confused._

_Dawson sighed, the words on the tip of his tongue, but still hiding from his grasp, not wanting to be __released. __He looked down at his feet, than back at his boyfriend. "Spencer..." He began caustiously. "Spence, they gave __me 12 hours to get out of town. If I'm not gone by morning they're gonna...Spencer, they're gonna kill me."_

_Dawson said, looking once again down at his feet. __"They can't do that, surely they'll be arrested?" Spencer exclaimed._  
><em>"No, they won't Spence! The police is in on it! And the mayor! The whole damn town wants me dead Spencer. <em>_Everyone one but you thinks I'm some sort of phycopath and I can't understand why!" Dawson yelled at him. __Spencer shook his head. "Its your past, it scares them." He replied, but Dawson looked at him like he was __mad,_  
><em>"No Spencer, not them. YOU! I don't get why YOU aren't scared by my past. You aren't scared of me!" Dawson <em>_questioned. Spencer sighed, Dawson was once again questioning himself and Spencer's feelings for him because __of what everybody else thought. He reached forward and grabbed Dawson's chin, moving it up to face him. He __leaned in and placed a feirce and very passionate kiss on his lips._  
><em>"Does that feel like someone who questions you Dawson!" He replied after he had pulled away. "I LOVE YOU. <em>_That I know. You helped me when no one else would. You understood everything I was going through and even we __you didn't you tried to. You have to understand that Dawson. I will never leave you, never." He announced._

_Dawson smiled sadly and brought Spencer closer to give him a hug. __"Thank you Spence. That really helped make my leaving all the better." Spencer smiled when Dawson pulled __back. The larger boy placed a light kiss on his lips and stood. Lending a hand to his best friend, Spencer __stood. He turned and watched Dawson as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight he spun and headed back __to his home. _  
><em>That night, laying in his bed wide awake, Spencer cried. He cried hard, and as much as he tried to stop, the <em>_tears just kept coming. Life could be so unfair sometimes, he told himself._  
><em>It was that night that Spencer decided that he didn't belong in that horrid town anyone, as if he ever did. <em>_It was that night that Spencer decided to move. It was that night that his conection with Julia, Jane and __everyone else in the small down ended, he hoped dearly that they would never be remade._

"Dawson! So Jane really called you?" Spencer asked the man on the other end of the line after he had regained his balence.  
>"Yep, and I came as fast as I could. It surprised me though, when I got her call. I thought the whole town would be out to get me, but they weren't that bad when I showed up. Sure I didn't see very many citizens, but none of them came charging out of their houses with pitchforks, so thats a good thing...right?" Dawson lauged, causing Spencer to giggle a little. Dawson's laugh had always been contagious.<br>"Funny." He frowned. "So how's Jules?" Spencer asked, jumping straight to the point.  
>"She's good. A little bruised up. She broke an ankle and had a shot in the right arm, but other than being stuck in bed for the next few days she's fine." Dawson assured him.<br>Spencer let out a breath of relief. "That's good, I was really worried."  
>"Or course you were Spence...So, are you really coming out here?" Dawson asked.<br>"Yes. I'm taking the earliest plane I can get. I'll be there by noon tomarrow...You better be awake." Spencer threatened.  
>"I am making no promises babe."<br>"Please try!" Spencer exclaimed.  
>"Fine...look I gotta go Spence. See you when you get here."<br>Spencer exhailed horribly. "Okay, good bye big D. I miss you man."  
>"Miss you too." Dawson said, then he hung up. Spencer sighed and placed the phone back in his pocket. Heading for the door. Morgan hear him and raced down the hall back to the bull pen. He had heared the conversation, or at least Spencer's half of it, and he had to admit, he was very worried about his pretty boy now.<p>

Spencer arrived back at the bull pen to see Morgan. He sighed and said, "Look, Morgan. Something is going on, but its none of your buisness. I'm not about to tell you, so don't expect it, okay." Morgan just nodded, grabbing his bag he ran off towards Garcia's lair. Spencer shook his head in order to release himself from a slight cofusion and grabbed his bag. But he headed towards the elevator, with a nod from Hotch in the process.

As Spencer was on his way back to his apartment, Morgan was in the lair with Garcia. "You want me to what?" She exclaimed, clearly upset with her Chocolate Adonis' request.  
>"Please baby girl." He replied to her concern. "Something is going on with Spence and I am really worried. I just want to look out for him."<br>"Okay Derek, I'll do it. But you owe me...big time."  
>"Anything Baby Girl, anything." He smiled at her, giving Garcia a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up to the bull pen once more.<p> 


End file.
